Replace Switch Love Story (DISCONTINUE)
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: Shonen-ai Rating bisa berubah. Summary: Ichi menyukai Kara namun Kara menyukai Oso namun Oso menyukai Choro. si Matsuno hijau sendiri sama sekali tak menyadari jika dirinya telah mesuk menjadi salah satu karaketr dalam fic ini. Author lagi males mikir Summary setelah lama libur gomeen pairing: OsoChoro IchiChoro IchiKara OsoKara (Pairing akhir belum di tentukan!)
1. Chapter 1

langit biru bagaikan kanvas yang tersiram cat biru, kini mulai memiliki bercak merah ke jingga-an. Salah satu pemuda Matsuno berjalan sendirian menyusuri jalanan malam. Masuk awal desember hawa menjadi lebih dingin dari bulan-bulan sebelumnya, namun pemuda tersebut masih berjalan tanpa jaket merah muda ber-hoodienya. Dia melupakannya karena terburu-buru melakukan urusannya—urusan tersebut tak akan diberitahukannya pada orang-orang rumah. Yang pastinya dia terburu-buru karena Atsushi. Oh dasar pria mapan itu, selalu membuatnya kesal.

Setengah mengerutu, Matsuno paling muda membuka pintu rumahnya. Baru saja dia akan melepaskan kedua sepatunya dan memberitahu jika Todomatsu sang bungsu yang paling manis sudah pulang, di dalam terdengar kegaduhan yang luar biasa.

Todomatsu mulai cemas ketika mendengarkan suara pukulan. Suara Choromatsu juga terdengar lalu di sahut oleh suara Osomatsu, mereka berdua saling berdebat dan membentak. Sebenarnya Oso terdengar tidak begitu bisa membalas semua makian, membuatnya semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

Segera dia naik ke atas, menuju ke ruangan mereka berenam. Memang benar apa dugaannya, Oso dan Choro bertengkar. Di dalam hanya pihak hijau dan merah yang sedang panas, sementara pihak lain hanya menonton; Karamatsu duduk di sofa, Jyushimatsu berdiri di sekitar arena 'pertandingan', sedangkan Ichimatsu duduk di pojokan sambil memeluk kedua kakinya, memperhatikan kedua kakaknya. Di wajah mereka tersirat antara penasaran dan tak ingin terlibat yang merupakan sifat alamiah manusia.

 _Dasar, apalagi yang mereka ributkan?_ Pikir si bungsu kesal seraya memutar kedua bola matanya. Kenapa tidak ada seorangpun kakaknya yang normal?

Diantara mereka berenam hanya si Oso dan Choro yang suka sekali membuat keributan di rumah. Saat mereka kanak-kanak, kedua saudaranya itu suka membuat kasus konyol yang membuat mereka berenam mendapat amukan ibu atau ayah, paling parahnya adalah tetangga. Ketika mereka berdua dewasa, Choro nampak mulai menjauh dari Oso. Oso nampak tak masalah dengan hal tersebut, tapi menurutnya sifat Oso yang serakah dan suka ikut campur masalah saudara yang lain semakin menjadi-jadi karena Choro yang tak ada di sampingnya.

Seperti pada saat Choro mendapatkan pekerjaan Oso merasa kesal sekali. Waktu itu, bahkan sampai membuat Kara turun tangan sendiri untuk menyeret kakak tertua mereka untuk menjauh dan tidak mengganggu acara mereka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?," tanya Todomatsu pada siapapun kecuali kedua pihak yang memanas. Dengan santai ia melewati kedua kakaknya tersebut lalu duduk di samping Karamatsu.

Anak kedua sedang dalam mode normalnya. Kara menghela nafas seraya mengernyitkan dahinya "Aku juga tidak tahu. Mereka sudah seperti itu sebelum aku pulang," jawabnya

Karena hanya Kara yang menjawab, rasanya memang tak ada yang tahu apa masalahnya kali ini.

"Fappy-Matsu sialan kau!..."

 _Ah, julukan itu sudah lama tidak dipakai semenjak episode terakhir yang luar biasa Gaje berakhir._

Oso berdiri setelah mendapatkan pukulan dari Choro. Namun karena julukan yang menusuk temperamen pihak hijau di gunakan kembali, kali ini Choro menamparnya.

 ***PLAK!**

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku tahan tinggal bersama orang brengsek yang tak mengerti kata Privasi sepertimu. Baka Aniki!," teriak Choro. Kedua tangan pemuda itu mengepal kuat dan bergetar.

Oso terdiam, syok dengan tamparan yang di terimanya. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini dia mendapatkan tamparan dari Choro. Mungkin hanya perasaannya, tapi tamparan barusan yang seharusnya tak seberapa tonjokan sebelumnya, rasanya lebih sakit.

Choro melihat keempat saudaranya yang lain. Sebagai orang yang—mengaku—normal, dia juga punya rasa sungkan. Berdehem, dia melepaskan kepalan tangannya sendiri, berusaha menghilangkan semua rasa panas dari dirinya. "Sudahlah aku tidak peduli." Ujarnya lalu berbalik.

Belum sempat dia mendekati pintu keluar, kerahnya terasa ditarik seseorang.

" **Kau mau kemana?"**

"Ichimatsu?..." diluar dugaan itu suara Ichimatsu. Tidak biasanya Matsuno unggu suka rela ikut campur "Aku akan kembali setelah makan malam."

"..."

Tangan itu tetap menahan kerah kemeja hijau kotak-kotaknya. Ia yang sedari tadi sudah dihabiskan kesabarannya, menoleh lalu menatap tajam adiknya "Ichi lepaskan a—"

"Ini _hanya_ masalah kau kepergok sedang ber-coli lagi oleh Osomatsu nii-san bukan?"

 _Hanya kau bilang!?_ Rasanya kembali tersulut. Dia ingin mendorong Ichi namun yang lebih muda menahan kedua tangannya, lalu menariknya untuk mendekat. Ichi berbicara di dekat telinganya "Kalau kau mau pergi, pergilah setelah makan malam. Choromatsu nii-san."

Ichi itu selalu misterius, pendiam, dan juga serius. Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya mereka berada dalam sejarak sedekat ini—tapi entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja ia menganggap adiknya yang satu itu; keren. Tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah, dia hanya bisa mengangguk menurut.

Todomatsu merasa geli dengan adegan barusan. Apa-apaan itu? kenapa ada adegan IchiChoro ditengah-tengah perkelahian OsoChoro!? Menjijikan...

Karena dia adalah salah satu Matsuno yang 'normal' dia berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Ibu akan pulang sebentar lagi...Seharusnya," ujarnya lalu berdiri dari sofa "Bagaimana kalau kita mandi sambil menunggu kedatangannya?," tawarnya sambil melirik Osomatsu yang masih mematung di tempatnya, saat ini kedua manik milik saudara tertuanya melihat tajam Ichi. _Aah...kenapa semua saudaraku pada homo?_

Tapi cukup aneh. Karena setahunya Ichimatsu suka pada Karamatsu, lalu kenapa sekarang Ichimatsu nampak paduli dengan Choromatsu?— memang banyak keuntungan huh menjadi anak paling terakhir. Dia bisa mengamati saudara-saudaranya yang lain, itu sudah menjadi salah satu hobinya sekarang.

"Ide yang bagus. Dengan badan yang segar, menikmati masakan ibu. Masakan tersebut akan menjadi lezat luar biasa _awesome_!," Kara kembali ke mode narsisnya, seperti biasa yang lain mengabaikannya.

"Itu mungkin akan mendinginkan kepala kalian," tambah Ichimatsu lalu membuka pintu geser. Jyushimatsu mengikutinya sambil berteriak-teriak 'pemandian pemandian!' setelah itu Choromatsu, di susul Karamatsu-sebelum keluar ruangan si Matsuno biru menoleh kembali melihat kakak tertuanya. Matanya tampak sendu, dan Todomatsu yang berada di belakangnya menangkap sinar redup itu.

Osomatsu menatap majalan porno yang tergeletak di lantai cukup lama, entah apa yang dilamunkannya.

 _Tidak ada yang beres di rumah ini_. Batin Todomatsu ngenes, kelihatannya yang benar-benar bisa memberikan cucu pada ibu hanyalah dirinya dan Jyushimatsu.

"Osomatsu nii-san sampai kapan kau akan merajuk?,"sampai pada akhirnya suara Todo membangunkannya. "Aku tidak sedang merajuk!," balasnya lalu keluar menyusul yang lain.

OXO

Sepulang dari pemandian suasana diantara mereka masih sedikit canggung. Biasanya Osomatsu akan berjalan di samping Choromatsu, namun malam ini sang anak tertua berada di depan bersama Karamatsu. Todomatsu bersama dengan Jyushimatsu, dan akhirnya Choromatsu bersama Ichimatsu.

Kombinasi yang aneh. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh, hanya tidak biasa saja melihat Ichi bersama dengan Choro. Hubungan mereka biasa saja, tak terlalu dekat maupun tak jauh. Hanya hubungan saudara biasa.

Tidak seperti Oso, Ichi lebih—sangat—tenang itu membuat Choro merasa tenang dan damai.

"...Sebenarnya," di luar dugaan Ichi membuka pembicaraan "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Si brengsek itu mempermainkanku. Apalagi?," jawabnya sewot. Kenapa juga Ichi membahasnya sih? Membuatnya ingat kejadian 'paling aneh dalam hidupnya' "Baka Aniki, kakak tertua tak berguna," umpatnya sambil menatap tajam punggung Oso dari belakang "Si brengsek itu sama sekali tak mengerti Privasi!."

"Semua tahu itu huh," Ichi tertawa renyah "Meski aku setuju dalam kasus Totty."

Aaah~ aku tidak mau membahasnya," Choro mengibaskan salah satu tangannya "Kalau seperti itu bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan pekerjaan? Dia terlalu melekat pada kita, apa dia tidak mengerti siklus kehidupan? Aku mulai bertanya apakah dia manusia!?."

"Hmm..." Ichi berdehem. Menatap langit gelap sejenak lalu kembali menoleh melihat kakaknya. Choro menghadap depan, tertawa garing memperhatikan tingkah konyol Jyushimatsu dan Karamatsu di depan mereka. kedua saudaranya itu berlarian sampai berebutan masuk kedalam rumah. Itu karena ayah dan ibu sudah pulang, itu artinya makan malam telah menunggu mereka.

"Kenapa aku harus menjadi saudara mereka sih?," keluh Choro seraya berjalan lebih cepat agar tak terlalu tertinggal. Ichi segera beradaptasi dengan kecepatan baru, sampai langkahnya kembali melambat ketika menyadari jika Choro sudah tak berada di sebelahnya.

Yang berhoodie hijau berada dua langkah di belakangnya, menunduk mencari sesuatu. "Aaah..Nya-chan!," teriaknya panik ketika gantungan kunci bola bergambar idol kucing tersebut mengelinding. Sayangnya Ichi tak begitu cepat tanggap, gantungan tersebut mengelinding melewati sela kakinya begitu saja.

"Nya-chan!~," Choro mengejarnya. Sungguh terkutuk jalanan yang mereka lintasi sedang menurun, semakin lama bola itu mengelinding semakin cepat. Sejenak Ichi memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas, bertanya-tanya kenapa kakaknya yang satu itu suka sekali dengan gadis berkuping kucing tersebut?

"Dia bukan Nya-apalah itu Nii-san," setelah itu Ichi juga ikut berlari mengejar. Yang berhoodie unggu meloncat seperti kucing, dengan cekatan menangkap gantungan kunci tersebut. "Ini," gumamnya seraya meletakan gantungan—berharga—tersebut ke telapak tangan Choro "Kenapa tak mengantungkannya ke ranselmu?."

"Terima kasih. Ini jatuh dari saku, aku baru mendapatkannya kemarin jadi aku belum memasangnya," jawabnya seraya tersenyum. senyumnya masih senyum segitiga khasnya, namun kedua pipinya merona "Untung cuaca dingin kalau tidak kita akan kembali berkeringat hahaha..."

"O..oh," Ichi mengangguk canggung, wajahnya juga ikut merona. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat kakaknya yang satu itu tersenyum padanya, bukan pada Oso.

"Ah!," sekali lagi Choro berteriak terkejut, membuyarkan lamunannya.

Kali ini Ichi cepat tanggap karena dia juga menyadari sesuatu yang janggal pada mereka berdua. "Kita menjatuhkan peralatan mandi kita!," ucap mereka bersamaan sambil saling menunjuk seperti di acara kuis. "Kita harus kembali!"

Setelah itu mereka berlarian menuju jalan sebelumnya.

Rupanya Todomatsu dan Osomatsu tak begitu jauh dari mereka. jika Ichi dan Choro berada di sisi kanan jalan, mereka berdua berada di kiri. Di depan mesin minuman, Todomatsu memperhatikan kedua kakaknya. "Pemandangan yang tak biasanya," ocehnya "Cukup aneh melihat Ichimatsu nii-san berlarian dengan semangat seperti itu, terutama bersama dengan Choromatsu nii-san. Yaah akan lebih aneh kalau dia berlarian bersama Karamatsu nii-san sih."

Osomatsu membuang rokoknya. Ocehan adik paling kecilnya membuat moodnya semakin jelek saja, rasanya ingin meledak. Si sialan Fappy-matsu itu baru saja bertengkar dengannya dan sekarang dia bersenang-senang dengan Ichimatsu!?

"Totty...Aku paling tidak suka diabaikan..."

"Kurasa semuanya tahu"

"Hahaha...Kurasa Choro nii-san melupakannya..."

 **To be Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

Karamatsu menyeret kakaknya ke luar rumah lalu melemparkannya dengan kasar. Si matsuno biru melihat Oso dengan tajam, tatapan mengerikan yang sudah lama hilang kini kembali di pakainya "Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan brengsek?!," desisnya di penuhi kekesalannya "Adik kesayanganmu mendapatkan pekerjaan apa masalahmu huh?"

Oso berdiri wajahnya masih menunduk di tutupi oleh poninya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun dia menonjok wajah Karamatsu, membuat yang lebih muda mundur beberapa langkah. "Kau tak akan mengerti!," tiba-tiba saja suara isakan terdengar.

Kedua mata Karamatsu melebar melihat kakaknya yang diyakininya sangat kuat, menangis. "Cih," tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, Kara hanya diam menyeka darah dari luka di ujung bibirnya. Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi yang sama sampai akhirnya pihak biru menemukan sebuah kalimat "Kau terlalu egois Osomatsu," kalimat yang jelas menusuk perasaan Osomatsu.

Tanpa mendengar apapun lagi, Karamatsu masuk ke dalam rumah. Sebelum menutup pintu, anak kedua Matsuno mengatakan sesuatu seperti; tenangkan dirimu sebelum masuk, idiot.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itu kejadian sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu dan Karamatsu masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Choromatsu mendapatkan pekerjaan di perusahaan, mereka merayakannya, lalu tiba-tiba saja Osomatsu menghancurkan suasana dengan menendang Jyushimatsu.

Semenjak dirinya memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan klub drama dan bukan club basket, dia memutuskan untuk merubah dirinya. Dia ingin menjadi seorang lelaki yang baik dan sabar, menjadi kakak yang dapat melindungi adik-adiknya. Namun...Pada kenyataannya yang mengambil semua peran 'kakak yang baik' adalah Choromatsu.

Mereka kembar, mereka adalah sextuplet, tak ada dari mereka yang tua maupun muda. Osomatsu ingin kabur dari kenyataan jika dia merangkak keluar dari rahim ibunya duluan dari yang lain, Matsuno merah itu berusaha untuk mengabaikan tanggung jawabnya karena dia sadar jika kepribadian tidak cocok sebagai seorang kakak.

Terlebih lagi, Oso telah _melakukan_ sesuatu yang sangat tabu sebagai seorang kakak tertua. Kara mengetahuinya dan dia juga telah _melakukan_ hal yang sama, tak lebih dan tak kurang dari Oso.

Osomatsu mencintai Choromatsu. Kakak tertua yang bodoh dan berusaha kabur dari tanggung jawabnya telah menyimpan perasaan pada adiknya yang telah menjadi kakak yang bertangung jawab dari mereka bertiga. Entah berapa lama Oso mempunyai perasaan tersebut, tapi itu pasti menyakitkan untuknya, apalagi dengan perubahan Choro semenjak mereka masuk SMA dan sampai sekarang.

 _Lalu bagaimana dengan aku?..._

"...Atau mungkin aku mengambil jalan yang lebih buruk," gumam Kara sambil menunduk melihat jarinya yang menempel pada senar gitarnya. Ini idiot, _goblok_ malah. Di cuaca yang sudah dingin, dimana orang-orang sudah berjalan sambil mengenakan sweater tebal dan syal di leher mereka, Matsuno biru sedang berada di atap sambil memainkan gitarnya.

Dengan lihai jari jemarinya mencoba beberapa nada, sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memainkan sebuah lagu ciptaannya sendiri yang sudah menjadi favoritnya. Bahkan dia juga bisa segan mengganggu waktu bersantai para saudaranya, kali ini dia hanya memetik sambil bersenandung pelan.

Pikirannya melayang, kembali mengingat bagaimana bisa dia menjadi seorang NEET tak berguna seperti sekarang, jika di masa lalu dia punya cita-cita tinggi seperti; menjadi kakak yang baik.

Sulit mengakuinya, kalau bisa dia tak ingin mengakuinya. Dia mencintai Osomatsu, layaknya Osomatsu mencintai Choromatsu. _Aku hanyalah penggangu_ , selalu begitu pikirnya jika mengingat perasaan terlarang tersebut telah bersemanyam pada dirinya.

Makanya saat dia meninju, menyeret Oso keluar dari rumah dan masih memakinya. Dadanya terasa sakit juga sesak, alasannya hanya dia seorang di dunia ini yang tahu.

Cemburu. Karamatsu iri pada Choromatsu yang dapat membuat Osomatsu kehilangan kendali atas emosinya.

Di masa lalu, saat mereka masih kanak-kanak. Oso selalu membuat onar dengan berkelahi dengan anak-anak yang lain di taman. Dia yang selalu pulang dengan pakaian compang-camping, muka babak belur dan badan penuh memar, menjadi populer di sekitar komplek mereka. Ayah tak begitu ambil peduli karena beliau yakin jika memang anak laki-laki suka begitu, sementara ibu selalu mengomelinya habis-habisan.

Bahkan Oso juga berkelahi dengan adik-adiknya, paling sering dengan Choro dan Kara. Jyushi selalu mengalah dalam perdebatan agar menghindari baku hantam, Ichi selalu meladeni Oso kapanpun kakaknya itu mencari gara-gara dengannya, sementara Todo tak bisa begitu melawan dan akhirnya saudara yang lain membantunya.

Namun saat tahun kedua di SMP Oso mulai menjadi anak yang lebih baik. Dia sama sekali tidak menantang adik-adiknya untuk berkelahi, dan menurut Karamatsu, kakaknya itu menjadi demikian setelah Choro mulai menjauh darinya.

Namun pada saat Choromatsu mendapatkan pekerjaan dan membuat Oso _baper_. Itu pertama kalinya semenjak Jyushi berubah menjadi _terlalu_ _bersemangat_ , Oso memukulnya bahkan berteriak padanya.

Yaah meskipun Oso masih selalu memukulnya saat dia marah, dan ketika Kara protes si brengsek itu menjawab.

" _Maa...itu karena kau adalah anak kedua kau juga sama kakaknya denganku bukan? Ayolah umur kita sama~"_

Mengingatnya membuat wajah Karamatsu di penuhi tanda siku-siku sekarang. Sempat dia berhenti memetik gitar untuk mendecih setelah itu kembali bermain demi menenangkan dirinya. Karena moodnya telah berganti, lagu yang dimainkannya juga berganti, kali ini bertempo lebih cepat.

"Kenapa aku harus menyukai orang sepertinya?"

OXO

Ichimatsu memandang langit melalu jendela kamar. Sebenarnya dia tidak sedang memeriksa langit, hanya saja orang yang ingin di lihatnya ada berada di atap memainkan gitarnya.

Siapa yang akan melakukan hal 'menyakitkan' itu di tangah cuaca dingin begini, aah mungkin saja kenarsisan orang itu sudah membuatnya kebal dingin.

Di atas sofa dia memangku kucingnya dan membelai bulu-bulu orange yang lembut, tangannya berhenti ketika suara gitar sempat berhenti. Tanpa sadar dia menghela nafas kecewa berpikir jika Kara berhenti bermain gitar, namun tak lama kemudian suara gitar kembali memenuhi pendengarannya. Kali ini Kara memainkan salah satu lagi ciptaannya yang bertempo cepat.

"Apa dia tidak kedinginan?," tanya Choro sempat melihat keluar jendela dengan tujuan yang sama dengan Ichi sebelumnya "Apa si bodoh itu sudah pakai jaket tadi?"

"Choromatsu nii-san kau terlalu mempedulikannya," balas Ichi dengan raut wajah bosan seperti biasanya "Orang bodoh tak akan bisa masuk angin."

Anak keempat Matsuno memang selalu membenci anak kedua, itu anggapan Choro selama ini. Ber-sweat drop, Choro tersenyum tipis "Meski kau bilang begitu..."

"Dia cukup semangat untuk seseorang yang kau anggap kedinginan," tambah Todomatsu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari SmartPhone "Jyushimatsu Nii-san tolong panggil dia."

"Karamatsu nii-saaaan~,"teriak Jyushi setelah membuka jendela lebar-lebar. Tak lama kemudian suara gitar berhenti dan di susul balasan dari Karamatsu.

Ichi mendengus. Mengenai perasaan Oso dia mengetahuinya, lebih dulu daripada Kara malah—sebaliknya dia juga tahu bagaimana perasaan Kara terhadap Oso. Seharusnya dia bukan tipe yang ingin ikut campur dalam masalah sosial, terutama yang berhubungan dengan perasaan.

Namun sayangnya, urusan tersebut adalah salah satu urusannya juga, semenjak dia mengakuinya—Dia menyukai Kara. Kenyataan gila yang anehnya dia mengakuinya dan ingin ikut terlibat.

Diam-diam dia melirik Choro yang mengomel panjang karena Kara yang berjam-jam di atap tanpa memakai jaket. Oso yang dikenalnya adalah orang yang bebas dan tidak suka diatur, lalu bagaimana bisa dia menyukai seseorang seperti Choro yang bahkan lebih cerewet dari ibu mereka?— _atau mungkin Oso hanya ingin diatur oleh Choro?_

"Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku _Brother_. Jikapun badanku beku aku hatiku masih akan hangat jika mengingat kalian menanti kedatangan—"

"Jeburkan dirimu ke kolam Karamatsu nii-san," sela Choro dengan wajah jutek 'Atau kau bisa ikut bersama kami ke pamandian, asal kau menutup mulutmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bahkan hari ini pun suasana canggung sisa kejadian kemarin masih tersisa. Terbukti dari Choro yang mengabaikan Oso, atau Oso yang sama sekali tak berbicara setiap kali berada di tempat yang sama dengan Choro.

Bahkan dengan senang hati mereka berpindah tempat tidur.

Choro tidur di samping Ichi, sementara Oso di samping Kara. Selain bisa menjauh dari Oso setidaknya ada keuntungan sendiri membawa Ichi ke tempatnya. Ichi dapat mengendalikan Jyushi, meminta si penggila baseball untuk segera tidur dan untungnya Jyushi menurut begitu saja.

Urutannya menjadi begini; Osomatsu, Karamatsu, Todomatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu.

Malam ini menjadi malam yang tenang bagi Choro, namun ada kejanggalan yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Matanya masih terbuka lebar, menatap langit-langit kamar yang sama dari 18 tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang.

Ichimatsu memiringkan badannya tidak terkejut setelah mengetahui kakaknya belum tidur."Choromatsu nii-san," panggilnya lirih agar hanya orang di sebelahnya yang dengar. Choro menoleh "Apa?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kau sampai bertukar tempat tidur dengannya"

"A..." Choro menahan kalimatnya, sedikit menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan dikatakannya sebelum melanjutkan "Aku tidak memintanya dan aku tak mengatakan apapun. Dia sendiri yang ingin tidur bersama Karamatsu nii-san!"

"Insiden ber-coli yang pertama tidak sampai seperti ini, pasti ada sesuatu." desak Ichimatsu meski raut wajahnya masih bosan, tidak sesuai dengan desakannya.

Choro mengangkat kedua alisnya "Tidak biasanya kau menginterogasi seseorang. Kupikir kau sama sekali tak tertarik dengan kehidupan manusia," tanpa sungkan dia mengucapkan pikirannya "Sebaiknya kau tidak bertanya karena si brengsek itu memintamu..." tambahnya dengan tatapan curiga "Kau hanya akan membuatku menamparnya sekali lagi."

"Sama sekali tidak," balas Ichi "Aku hanya penasaran. kau tahu, diantara kita berenam hanya kalian yang punya hobi saling berdebat dan bertengkar. Namun baru kali ini kalian tetap bermusuhan setelah saling baku hantam."

"Bermusuhan huh," Choro menaikan dua pundaknya lalu kembali memposisikan badannya agar bisa melihat langit-langit kayu "Aku hanya bisa mengingatkanmu jika kau harus berhati-hati saat kau ber-coli di rumah..."

"Saran yang bagus untuk seseorang 'kakak yang bertanggung jawab'," Ichi menguap "Kelihatannya kau tak akan memberitahuku."

"Lebih tepatnya aku tak bisa memberitahukannya pada siapapun..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OXO

Tidak biasanya dia tidak mendengarkan teriakan Choro selama sehari penuh,tentu saja itu karena mereka berdua sudah saling tak berbicara sejak kemarin.

Pertengkaran kali ini membawa Choro untuk mengubah posisi tidurnya, dan mau tak mau dia mengalah. Tak mengatakan apapun Oso tidur di samping Kara.

"Aaah...Aku tak bisa memeluk Choro deh," keluhnya berbisik yang lalu mendapat delikan dari Kara "Kalau begitu cepatlah akur dengannya, kelihatannya kali ini dia benar-benar marah padamu," katanya lembut meski beda dengan tatapannya itu "Kali ini apa yang kau perbuat sebenarnya huh?"

"Maa ne...Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyukai Choro dan aku ingin membantunya," jelas Oso malas-malasan. Di sisi lain Kara sudah membatin _Jujur sekali dirimu kak_!

 _Ya sudahlah_. "Jadi bantuan seperti apa yang kau tawarkan padanya hmm?," tanya Kara lagi kali ini sedikit sarkas. Jujur saja dia sudah mulai mengantuk dan dia sama sekali tidak ingin melihat wajah kakaknya sekarang, jadi dia merubah posisi miring ke kiri dimana Todo berbaring. Tiba-tiba saja sepasang tangan yang tak jauh beda dengannya memeluk perutnya "Aku hanya membantunya," setelah Oso berbicara di belakangnya.

Wajah Kara memanas karena sensasi ketika nafas Oso mengenai tengkuknya "O..Oi," protesnya berusaha melihat ke sisi lain namun gagal karena Oso memeluknya sangat erat. "Aku bukan pengganti Choro tahu," omelnya diakhiri helaan nafas, setelah itu mau tak mau dia harus berusaha memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

OXO

Rumah sepi, begitu pikir Osomatsu ketika menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya. Dia sudah membayangkan akan bersantai sendirian—merokok dengan jendela terbuka tak bisa dia lakukan jika adik-adiknya berada di rumah.

Tangannya yang terulur untuk membuka pintu terhenti ketika mendengar suara. Demi apapun itu dia mendengar suara desahan! Sialan, siapa yang melakukannya mentang-mentang tak ada orang di rumah!?.

Sama sekali tak sungkan. Anak pertama Matsuno membuka pintu kamar. Kedua matanya membulat ketika menemukan Choromatsu dengan sekotak tisue, majalah porno dan...pantat setengah terbuka.

Pihak hijau menoleh ke belakang, menatap tajam Osomatsu. Wajahnya memerah padam, nafasnya masih tak teratur. Choro menyembunyikan 'miliknya' yang masih menegang, jelas sekali terlihat kalau dia belum mencapai puncaknya.

"OSO—" baru saja Choro ingin berteriak dan mengusir kakaknya. Namun tak di duganya jika si pihak merah malah mendekatinya.

" _Geez_ kau ini. Padahal sering sekali kau mengejekku mesum, tapi ternyata kau lebih parah." Omel Osomatsu, semakin mendekati Choro.

Wajah si anak ketiga memucat ketika tangan kakaknya terulur, meraba pahanya. Tanpa sadar dia mendesah pelan, semuanya semakin parah ketika tangan yang lebih tua menyentuh ujung penisnya. Mau tidak mau Choro bersuara "Ah!.."

"Aku akan membantumu," semakin lama tangan itu semakin berani. Choromatsu berusaha melepaskan tangan itu. "Tu..Tunggu apa yang kau lakukan!?," namun semakin lama, tangan Osomatsu yang lihai membuatnya pusing dan lemas.

"Ukh..." beberapa menit kemudian cairan putih membendung di tangan Osomatsu. Dengan santai pemuda berhoodie merah tersebut mengelap tangannya.

Belum sempat sepatah kata ejekan keluar dari mulut kakaknya, Choromatsu sudah menghajar Osomatsu.

Sekitar 10 menit mereka berdebat, saudara-saudara yang lain datang dan yang terakhir adalah Totty.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matsuyo, ibu dari enam anak kembar yang berstatus NEET dan jomblo, kini menghela nafas berat. Wanita berumur tersebut bertopang dagu di atas Kotetsu ruang tengah.

Ayah masih di kantor seperti biasa, tidak bisa di sisi ibu dan bertanya 'ada apa?' dengan cemas. Sebagai gantinya Choro yang berada di depan televisilah yang bertanya "Ada apa bu?"

Bahkan anak ketiga tersebut mematikan televisinya hanya untuk sekedar memberikan perhatian ibunya. Dengan senyum segitiga khasnya dia mengambil tempat duduk yang berhadapan dengan Matsuyo.

"Beritahu ibu," Matsuyo menjeda dengan helaan nafas lelah "Dimana semua saudaramu?"

"Osomatsu nii-san ke pacuan kuda, Karamasu nii-san mungkin sedang memancing bersama Todomatsu, sedangkan Jyushimatsu mungkin pergi bermain Baseball," jawab Choro sama sekali tak heran kenapa ibunya bertanya demikian.

"Lalu kenapa kau berada di rumah sekarang?"

"Hmm...maa aku tak bisa ke konser Nyaa-chan karena aku tak punya uang bulan ini. aku harus tahan hanya dengan melihat videonya nanti."

Jawaban tersebut malah semakin membuat Matsuyo menghela nafas lebih panjang "Choro sebenarnya bagaimana bisa kau masih berada di sini," tutur wanita itu sambil bergeleng pelan "Ayah dan ibu sudah tua dan seharusnya sudah bersantai. Ibu tahu jika kalian begitu dekat dengan satu sama lain dan tidak ingin berpisah, namun—"

"Aku mengerti ibu," Choro menyela. Kini pemuda itu mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan akan berlangsung "Meski aku tak yakin jika mereka semua mengerti..." tambahnya lebih lirih.

"Apakah alasanmu mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan adalah karena Osomatsu?"

Osomatsu, nama yang tak begitu ingin dia dengar sekarang "Aku keluar dari pekerjaan itu karena kupikir aku lebih cocok jadi manejer Idol," jawabnya sebiasa mungkin.

"Kau sering bertengkar dengan kakakmu yang satu itu, kali ini juga bukan? Kudengar dari Jyushi bahkan kalian pindah posisi tempat tidur."

"Ibu...Aku tak akan bilang jika itu semua salahnya. Tapi...lupakan, ini terlalu aneh."

Wajah anak ketiga itu memerah, mengingat kembali masalah utamanya dengan kakak tertua. Matsuyo sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, heran dengan reaksi anaknya, yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat imut tersebut. "Ah!...," tiba-tiba saja senyum ibunya merekah "Apa kau bertengkar dengan Osomatsu karena Totoko-chan?"

Rona merah hilang sekejap setelah mendengar pertanyaan absurd tersebut "A..Apa?," mulut segitiga khasnya itu semakin runcing, merasa di jahili ibunya "Ibu jangan bawa-bawa nama Totoko-chan, dia tak ada hubungannya!"

"Kau sering bersamanya," balas Ibunya "Kelihatannya kalian sangat akrab dan dia sering datang mencarimu."

"Ibuu..." rengek Choromatsu "Totoko-chan bercita-cita jadi idola dan aku berusaha membantunya. Jika yang lain mendengarnya mungkin aku sudah jadi dendeng, jangan membahas ini saat yang lain ada!"

Sayangnya sedetik setelah Choro menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu bergeser. "Membahas apa hmm?..." Ichimatsu mendengar semuanya dan sekarang dia menyindir. Choromatsu bisa melihat aura hitam khas adiknya itu, dan hal tersebut membuatnya berkeringat "Seperti yang kukatakan Totoko-chan hanya meminta bantuanku, Ibu hanya salah paham. Jangan melihatku seperti itu!."

"Hmm..." Ichimatsu duduk di sebelahnya dan memandangnya dari dekat, cukup dekat sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan "Benarkah?"

Choromatsu tidak tahan dengan tatapan tersebut. Tangannya terulur secara tak sadar, bahkan tindakannya itu membuatnya terkejut setelahnya."Aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya!," geramnya gemas sambil mencubit pipi Ichimatsu.

Yang lebih muda tampak terkejut untuk sesaat sampai akhirnya dia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada kakaknya "Apa kau mengatakan hal yang sesugguhnya huh?"

Mereka berdua saling mencubit pipi seraya berdebat. Melihatnya kegalauan sang ibu musnah seketika, wanita itu tertawa pelan lalu keluar dari Kotetsu "Maa...Siapapun yang mendapatkan Totoko-chan ibu akan senang. Tapi sebelum itu kalian harus punya karir agar tak memalukan gadis itu, atau gadis lain yang merupakan pacar kalian."

"Iyaaa~" balas mereka berdua dengan posisi yang sama namun sepasang mata milik mereka mengikuti gerak-gerik ibunya yang beranjak keluar dari ruangan.

Yang pertama melepaskan cubitannya adalah Choromatsu "Kita harus segera hidup mandiri..." katanya diakhiri helaan nafas "Kalau tidak bisa saja orang tua kita menjadi 'orang tua paling sabar di dunia'"

"...Kau sudah pernah melakukannya dan anehbya kau kembali lagi kemari"

"Maa...Kau juga pernah berkelana untuk mencari jati diri"

"Aku sudah merasa jika diriku sampah tak berguna, entahlah apakah aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan. Apalagi..." Ichimatsu berhenti cukup lama "Sudahlah," sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan tak menuntaskannya.

Siapa yang suka di gantung? Choro menyipitkan matanya, pura-pura sedang mencurigai adiknya "Apa? Katakan Ichi~"

Dengan ekor matanya Ichi melihat gelagat kakaknya yang membuatnya risih. Memutar bola matanya malas dia kembali membuka mulutnya "Jika kau memberitahuku apa masalahmu dengan Osomatsu, aku akan melanjutkannya"

"Hee~" Choro memajukan bibirnya "Ini hanya masalahku dengan si sialan itu..."

Kali ini juga kelihatannya tak bisa memancing kakaknya tersebut memberitahunya. Berdehem dia keluar dari Kotetsu. Cukup lama dia berdiri di tempat, sampai membuat pihak hijau mendongak, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?," tiba-tiba Ichi bertanya "Apa kau menyukai Osomatsu nii-san?"

 **To Be Continue**


End file.
